Weaving a Story
by sonofabanshee
Summary: Nobody knows who she is- not even the girl in question. But there's got to be more to the story than that...


**Weaving a Story**

**One- A Severed Cord**

* * *

><p>Throbbing.<p>

Her head was throbbing.

She opened her eyes and there was nothing. Just darkness.

She dragged her bloody fingers across the cold dirt she laid in and balled them up into fists. Something by her right side crunched. She gingerly reached for and grasped it. It crunched more.

It felt like paper. She held it to her face but she couldn't read it- there was no light. She pushed it into her pocket and it crunched again.

Slowly she pushed herself back up. Every fiber and muscle in her body ached and she didn't know why. And her head was throbbing. Oh, how it was throbbing.

Her feet felt as if they had walked through Hell and back. The room she was in felt like it was spinning. And she felt like she was going to get sick. There was something perched on her hips, and something in her mind clicked: it was a belt. You put Pokéballs on belt. But what are Pokéballs? That's what you keep your Pokémon in. But what are Pokémon? They're your friends. They're your companions and they'll keep you safe, as will you.

Suddenly her pulse quickened. Safe. She was in danger and she needed to be safe. The walls around her were caving in. Something was chasing after her. But what was it?

She had to be safe. Pokémon keep you safe. She reached for her belt and felt two spherical objects: two Pokéballs. She grabbed the first one and threw it as hard as she could.

The red light filled the small cavern and a holographic creature began to form. Its stature was lean but big, similar to that of a canine. Its ears were erect, its tail upright, and every follicle of fur standing up on its end. Its eerie growls and snarls resounded and echoed through the cave. It dashed and clawed at every crevice in the room, seeing something that she couldn't see.

Something else in her mind clicked: this was her Pokémon. But what was it? Did it have a name? As it continued to growl, a thought slowly came to her. Actually, it was more of a memory. It was of her as a child, holding a small, grey puppy in her arms.

A Mightyena. That's what her Pokémon is, a Mightyena. Her Mightyena was now still, but alert. It was aware of something that she was not. Its crimson eyes were fixed on something down a dark, long tunnel. A glow seemed to be coming from the very end.

Without warning, the Mightyena took her skirt in its mouth and drug her forward. Her feet burned and she winced with each move that she made. But she didn't have any choice but to go forward. She didn't know where she was, but her Mightyena seemingly did. And as such, she had to follow it.

The light grew brighter and brighter. It stung her eyes, bringing tears to the surface. The Mightyena kept tugging and tugging, and would not stop for anything. Noises were starting to get louder, and they made the throbbing in her head worse.

But before she knew it, the tunnel was gone. She was stepping on grass instead of dirt. Mountains were on either side of her, surrounding her like walls. She looked down at her Mightyena, and was frightened at how injured it looked. Blood matted its fur down, and there were long scars all over its legs and body, more specifically around its neck. Her condition wasn't much better- her hands and fingers were bruised and cut open, her head was still throbbing, and her clothes were ripped open in places. Something in her pocket was bothering her, so she pulled it out.

It was the paper. That's right, she found a paper in the cave.

She pulled it out of her pocket and focused on the letters. They seemed jumbled and all over the place. She thought she was reading it, but she didn't know. It wasn't making sense. Or was it making sense, and she just didn't know it? She figured that focusing on words would be easier. She pulled the paper closer to her face and concentrated hard.

**CROSS OUR PATH AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET IT**

She kept reading the words over and over. But she couldn't figure out what they meant. What path? How did she cross this path already? What will she regret if she crosses it again? Who is 'our?'

Suddenly everything began to spin again. The mountains, the grass, her Mightyena were all dancing and twirling around. She lost her balance and fell over. She simply couldn't keep up with them.

And as she hit the ground, she realized... She didn't even know who 'she' was.


End file.
